Poison and Love
by Skull1412
Summary: Nagisa gets poisoned after the second time he beats Takaoka and currently there is no cure. After a month Nagisa will surely die if the cure isn't made soon. There also a hidden love between the trickster Karma and the surpriser Nagisa, will one of them finally confess in one of the chapters! Will Nagisa live after a month? Read and find out as the story goes on.
1. Chapter 1

**Poison and Love**

 **Chapter 1:**

Right after Nagisa electrocuted Takaoka with the stun gun; Takaoka took out a container and sprayed it in Nagisa's face.

"Ah!" Nagisa yelled out and dropped to his knees.

"NAGISA!" Karma yelled out and quickly went up the ladder.

He ran towards Nagisa who pressed his palms against his eyes. The others were not far behind Karma who also raced over. Karma knelt in front of Nagisa and lightly shook his shoulders.

"Nagisa! What's wrong? Answer me!" he said in a frantic tone.

"I'm fine Karma, my eyes just sting, that's all." Nagisa said.

Nagisa attempted to stand but when he tried to get up when fell back down.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Karma asked again with worry.

"I guess I'm tired because my adrenaline wore off." Nagisa said while scratching his cheek.

Karma nodded uncertainly and helped Nagisa by swinging Nagisa's arm on his shoulder. They heard Takaoka laughed insanely and turned to look at him.

"Y-You think I would spray that if it had no effect? Haha, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Takaoka started to laugh harder with a crazy look in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Koro-sensei asked him with narrow eyes.

"I won't tell you, that'll ruin the fun after all." he said with a grin.

Terasaka stomped up to him, took the stun gun from the floor and shocked him at the neck again causing him to pass out this time. Everyone looked at Takaoka in disgust then turned to Nagisa. Nagisa was panting hard and sweating a lot. He looked like if Karma wasn't holding him up, he would collapse right then and there.

"Nagisa, get a hold of yourself! Come on Nagisa, Karasuma-sensei he's losing conscious!" Karma panicked as he desperately tried to keep Nagisa awake.

"We have to get the poisoner and ask what that was." Karasuma said and as if on cue, the three appeared behind them.

"You don't have to, I'm here, what is it?" the poisoner said.

"It's a student, he got sprayed by something from Takaoka and we need to ask you what it was." Karasuma said.

The poisoner walked towards Nagisa and once he took a look at Nagisa he paled drastically.

"What, what is it?!" Karma demanded at him.

"It's a poison I accidentally made and there is currently no cure for it. The bad part is that your friend here will suffer irregular symptoms and he will have them for a month before dying." he said gravely.


	2. Chapter 2

_**(This was rushed, I'm sorry that it's short.)**_

Chapter 2:

"What." was all Karma said with widened eyes for a second before becoming angered.

"You made this poison and you don't have a cure?! Why don't you have one!" he yelled at him.

"I TRIED! I tried so many times for a freaking cure but I couldn't get it!" was what Smog **(the poisoner's name)** yelled back.

"Smog…" they all turned to Nagisa who tried to look at Smog, "Can you…try…to make…the…cure…by this…month? Okuda can…help you…she is good at…chemicals." Nagisa was panting really hard after he said the 2 sentences.

Smog looked at him in sympathy, "I'm sorry kid, it wasn't supposed to be like this, everyone here and at that hotel was supposed to be ok after all of this. And of course I'll try to make a cure for you, I can also use a good assistant, so don't go die while I make the cure you hear?"

Nagisa weakly smiled "Yeah…you got…it…Smog."

Smog sighed and turned towards Karasuma, "Can you provide me a lab with chemicals I may need? I give you a list later, and can you ask that Okuda student of yours to see if she can help me?"

Karasuma nodded at him, "Very well, and what will we do with Nagisa? He obviously can't stay alone, and we can't tell his mom that he has been poisoned."

"He can stay at my house," Karma offered, "his mom won't mind knowing that I'm smart and if I said that I was tutoring him, she'll probably let him stay."

Karasuma nodded at him and turned back to Smog, "Very well, Smog, can you make a list on things Nagisa might need and what shouldn't be done? Karma will need that while he helps Nagisa out."

Smog nodded, "Yeah, I can do that, keep that kid safe, ya hear kid?"

Karma smiled, "Of course I will." _'Because I love him too much to not keep him safe.'_ he added mentally.

"The helicopter has arrived; let's go back to the hotel." Karasuma called out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

When they arrived at the hotel Karma brang Nagisa to his room. Once he careful laid Nagisa down on his bed, he checked the list Smog made to see what he should have Nagisa eat.

"Something soft and easy to eat? Should I give pudding to Nagisa? His favorite flavor is strawberry I believe." Karma pondered.

He glanced at Nagisa who had already soaked the pillow and blanket with sweat.

"I just put you in a bed and you soak it within 3 minutes? Sheesh, I never knew you liked to sweat that much." Karma said with a teasing smile.

"S-Shut up K-Karma-kun." Nagisa panted with an eye barely open.

"Fine fine, do you want strawberry pudding?"

"S-Sure, but I'm not…sure I can eat…right now." Nagisa panted.

"It's fine, that feeling is listed in the feelings you might have, but you can definitely eat." Karma assured him.

Nagisa slowly nodded uncertainly, "If you s-say so Karma-kun."

"Sleep for now, I'll come back in a few minutes with your pudding." Karma gently commanded.

"O-Ok Karma-kun." Nagisa stuttered and closed his eyes.

Karma went out the door and gently closed it. He sighed and swept a hand through his hair.

"Nagisa, why did this happen to you of all people." he whispered.

He walked to Kayano's door and gently knocked. Kayano opened the door sleepily still in her outdoor clothes, but woke up completely when she saw Karma.

"What do you need Karma-kun?" she asked.

"Can you make strawberry pudding for Nagisa? He needs to eat something." Karma whispered in embarrassment.

Kayano heard and saw Karma blush, she chuckled.

"W-What's so funny?!" he demanded angrily.

"Nothing Karma-kun, strawberry pudding right? I'll make it." she said happily.

"T-Thanks." Karma said and looked at the floor.

"Let's go, I'm going to need your help Karma-kun." Kayano said and they walked towards the kitchen.

Once they started cooking it was completely silent. They worked in sync nonetheless.

"You're in love with Nagisa aren't you Karma-kun." Kayano blurted out.

"W-What?! Of course not!" Karma spluttered.

"Everyone but Nagisa knows Karma-kun, no use to hide it." Kayano laughed.

"N-No way, really? I thought nobody knew!" Karma exclaimed.

"A flustered Karma?! The world is coming to an end!" Kayano chided.

"You!" Karma said angrily.

"Now now, calm down Karma, the pudding is almost ready." Kayano said calmly.

Karma calmed a little and it was silent in the kitchen again.

"I used to love Nagisa." Kayano whispered but Karma heard her.

"Really? You used to?" Karma asked her.

"Yeah, but I knew that he loved you too, but he doesn't even know it." Kayano laughed bitterly. "Both of you didn't notice the one they loved also loved them, funny isn't it?"

"You mean, you gave up on him for me?" Karma asked shocked.

"I knew from the time I saw you come to Class E, I had no chance. The way Nagisa looked at you; there was happiness and love in his eyes." Kayano said, tears rolling down her face.

"Kay-"

"The pudding is ready." Kayano said and hastily took out the pudding from the fridge.

"Here, Nagisa is waiting for you Karma." Kayano said and gave him a happy smile.

"Thanks Kayano." Karma said and took the pudding, "I will keep Nagisa happy, the cure will be made, I won't let him die on me."

"Thanks Karma, I know Nagisa will be happy with you." Kayano said and pushed Karma towards the door, "Now go to your lover ok?"

Karma left the kitchen with a smile on his face as he went to his room to meet Nagisa.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

When Karma walked into his room, he instantly remembered that he forgot to ask someone to get him new blankets. He face palmed and looked at Nagisa who was happily sweating through the mattress nonstop.

"Hey Nagisa, guess what?" Karma asked him.

"W-What?" Nagisa asked in a weak voice.

Karma flinched, it was just one day and he already looked like he'd die right now. He now wondered if he would even get a chance to tell Nagisa his feelings or not.

"You idiot, I said to guess." Karma said in a strained voice.

Nagisa groaned, both because of his sickness and because Karma was a handsome yet annoying boy who was making him think.

"You fell…hit your head…and…died." Nagisa guessed tiredly.

Karma blinked and stared at Nagisa incredulously, "No, definitely…no."

"Oh darn... you didn't die." Nagisa said sarcastically before coughing harshly and doubling over in bed.

"Nagisa!" Karma shouted and was at Nagisa side in an instant, patting his back softly.

Once Nagisa finished coughing, he panted for breath while Karma laid him back down on the bed. He sighed as he placed the pudding on a counter and went to the bathroom for a cloth and basin of water.

"By the way, I forgot to ask for extra blankets." Karma said from the bathroom, Nagisa just sighed tiredly, he knew this would happen.

"Are you…sure…you didn't…die?" Nagisa asked with raised eyebrows when Karma returned.

"No honey, I definitely didn't trip, fall, and die as you hoped unfortunately." Karma said sarcastically as he placed the basin and towel on the counter as well.

Nagisa managed a weak smile as Karma picked up the pudding and was going to feed it to Nagisa.

"I thought…that was…mine? What are…you doing…eating my…pudding?" Nagisa teased.

"Aren't you just fun and sunshine? I'm eating it because I want it." Karma said and was making a show slowing bringing the pudding to his mouth.

"Go right…ahead, you are…just doom…and gloom…after all." Nagisa huffed heavily.

Karma sighed once again, and shoved the spoon in Nagisa's mouth. Nagisa's eyes widened at the sudden food in his mouth and started to gag.

"Oh I'm sorry Nagisa!" Karma panicked.

Nagisa spat out the pudding and gave a reassuring look to Karma.

"Don't worry…I'm fine…just surprised."

Karma nodded uncertainly as he scooped another spoonful of pudding. Nagisa opened his mouth slightly but when Karma placed the pudding in his mouth, he spat it out again.

"S-Sorry Karma…I couldn't…swallow for…some reason." Nagisa apologized.

Karma shook his head, "It's alright; hold on for a minute ok?"

He grabbed the list Smog made to see what to do; Nagisa couldn't starve for a month after all. Once he found the spot, he immediately flushed into a nice shade of red.

Karma steeled himself, _'For Nagisa, you can't let him starve.'_

"Forgive me Nagisa." Karma said and scooped the strawberry pudding in his mouth.

All Nagisa could say was, "Huh?" before Karma kissed him full on the lips and slipped the pudding in his mouth to Nagisa's. Nagisa was turned the same bright shade of red like how Karma was and unconsciously swallowed the pudding.

Karma slowly separated and they looked at each other blushing like fire was on their face. Karma backed up and picked up the pudding once again.

"I-I gotta do this so you eat, sorry." Karma explained.

"O-Oh." Nagisa stuttered.

"The faster we do this the faster you finish." Karma said.

Nagisa nodded slightly but their faces lit on fire once again as they stared at the pudding, there was a lot of kisses coming in soon.

"S-So then…" Nagisa said slowly hoping not to cough again, "Let's start…shall we?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

After some time and a _ **lot**_ of kisses later, the two finally finished one cup of pudding. The collapsed on the sweat-soaked bed in exhaustion of all the kisses.

Karma weakly grabbed for his phone and dialed Terasaka's phone number before placing it to his ear, waiting for the huge idiot to pick up.

" _ **KARMA!**_ _You have any idea what time it is?!"_ Terasaka asked annoying that he got woken up from his sleep.

"Terasaka, be a useful idiot and get a new bed mattress, bed sheets, and pillow for Nagisa, he soaked it down to the floor." Karma requested, or ordered in Terasaka's case.

The line on the other end was silent for a moment before a sigh was heard, _"Fine, only because it's Nagisa with his condition you hear?"_

Karma smiled, Terasaka _**did**_ care, "Thanks Tera _ **baka**_ , see you later."

"You!" Terasaka shouted but the call ended.

Karma sighed as he wearily got up and looked at the sweating Nagisa, "You going to be ok Nagisa?"

"Y-Yeah." Nagisa suddenly coughed harshly as if his lungs were about to come up from the mere coughing.

"O-Oi! Nagisa!" Karma yelled in panic as he hastily grabbed the list for symptoms and scanned through them quickly and saw what he had to do.

He ran to the bathroom, got extremely cold water and a small towel, ran back, soaked the towel thoroughly, wincing at the cold water, ran to Nagisa, took off Nagisa's shirt, _ **blushed darkly**_ , and started to soothingly rub the towel on his back and then his chest in a circle, he did this a few times and the coughing decreased little by little. How that worked was a mystery since it was even the proper way but if it helped then screw the proper way.

"Karma, what in the world are you doing?!" Terasaka hissed as he entered to see a Nagisa with no shirt and a Karma rubbing a towel on Nagisa's chest.

Karma raised an eyebrow but realizing his current situation and blushed once again but not as darkly for he had a pride to uphold, "It's not what it looks like, Smog's list told me to do this when Nagisa coughed harshly."

Terasaka looked like he wanted to argue but decided against it, Karma loved Nagisa too much to do bad things in Nagisa's horrible state.

He tossed the items he brought in on the floor, "Take care of it yourself, I need to sleep."

Karma frowned, "How am I supposed to do this on my own? You really are a _**Terabaka**_ aren't you? I need your help."

Terasaka froze, "Are you serious Karma?"

Karma nodded.

Terasaka glanced between Karma, Nagisa, the poor wet mattress, and the perfectly clean and dry one. He sighed in submission and proceeded to help Karma with little problem.

It was 3 hours and 32 minutes when they finished changing everything since Nagisa kept sweating when they laid him on the floor for a few minutes when the people downstairs complained about a water leakage from the room above them in 17 minutes.

"Finally…" Terasaka sighed as he fell on the floor from exhaustion.

"Not quite Terasaka." Karma said with a frown as he looked at the bed.

"What now?! We changed everything so it should be fine right?!" Terasaka demanded but felt dread in his stomach, knowing that he didn't want to hear the next sentence.

"Nagisa soaked the bed again, apparently we left him in a bad place causing him to sweat more when we placed him in bed, we have to change the mattress and everything again Terasaka." Karma said with a frown.

" _ **NNNNOOOOOOO!"**_ Terasaka shouted in agony only to get a phone call about to his yelling and to quiet down or he'll be kicked out, and only him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Karma sighed in relieve as he collapsed on the floor of the hotel room, it seemed like the 'Monster Sweat' as Terasaka dubbed it was only a temporary thing and Nagisa had soon stopped sweating as much, although he was still sweating, it wasn't as much to completely soak the blankets.

Terasaka sighed as he got up, "Well I'm leaving, don't bother me anymore damn it."

Karma smirked, "I allow you to leave my fellow servant."

Terasaka glared at Karma and clicked his tongue but left the room without another word, apparently too tired to even talk back.

Karma sighed and looked up at the ceiling for a moment, released another sigh, and then got up, he had a patient to take care of after all.

"Hey Nagisa you good? Sorry for jostling you around so much." Karma said soothingly as he walked up to Nagisa's bed and stroked Nagisa's hair.

Nagisa whimpered, his eyebrows scrunching up with a frown on his face. Karma frowned in concern but sighed in relief when Nagisa let out a breath and relaxed once again, but his breath was a little labored.

Karma looked at him for a moment before deciding to pull up a chair by Nagisa's bed and plopped down on it with a heavy sigh, the night was really rough.

"K-Karma?" a weak voice asked hesitantly and Karma instantly sat up to look at Nagisa who had one eye cracked open slightly and was staring at him with cloudy eyes.

"Do you need something Nagisa? Water? Food? The toilet?" Karma asked and Nagisa smiled weakly, "No, I just…wanted…to thank you for helping…me after all of this…thank you so…much. Karma."

Karma chuckled and leaned down to kiss Nagisa's forehead, noting how hot it was, "Don't worry about that stuff Nagisa, rest, you'll need it, I'll be here if you need me, you know I'm a light sleeper so just call for me and I'll be ready to help, or do I have to connect my mind to yours again?" Karma said the last bit in a mock scary voice.

Nagisa chuckled a little, Karma had played that on him once and Nagisa had believed him, Karma didn't let him live it down after that, "Night Karma…"

"Good night Nagisa." And with that, Nagisa's breath evened out again and Karma leaned back on his chair, a hand over his eyes.

After some time, Karma decided to stay up a little more in case Nagisa needed him or something went wrong again, using his phone to pass time, a message from Kayano came in.

 **Kayano:** _There's more pudding in the fridge if you need it, and don't kiss Nagisa while he's sick you perv! ;3_

Karma smiled before decided to answer.

 **Karma:** _So if I don't kiss Nagisa but go farther without kissing him, I'm all good?_

Kayano's reply was instantaneous.

 **Kayano:** _Ew, no, don't do that, but later on when Nagisa's better and you do it, send me pics! *3* ~_

 **Karma:** _Now I'm grossed out._

 **Kayano:** _My joys._

 **Kayano:** _Imma turn in, night!_

 **Karma:** _Leaving poor me alone?_

 **Kayano:** _Do your damn job of I'll make the staff kick you out (heart)_

 **Karma:** _Wow ruthless, ok, night, I've got Nagisa's breath to keep me company. Night._

 **Kayano:** _The one thing that keeps you happy, night._

"Nagisa, you have very mean friends." Karma said teasingly with a playful pout, even if Nagisa couldn't see him, "Well, if I can keep up with you, I better rest, night Nagisa, call me when you need me." With that, Karma laid his upper body on Nagisa's bed and fell asleep.


End file.
